Irrigation systems may be used for providing water to land or soil. For example, irrigation systems may assist in the growing of agricultural crops, as well as maintenance of landscapes. Irrigation may be particularly important in dry areas, during periods of inadequate rainfall, or in a greenhouse with ground plant growing or floor plant growing (e.g., disconnected from the ground).
Some irrigation systems may operate, manually or automatically, based on pre-defined agricultural guidelines, for example, indicating that a certain type of crop is to be irrigated for a particular period of time at a particular water flow rate. However, the pre-defined agricultural guidelines may not be optimal or adequate, and insufficient irrigation or excessive irrigation may adversely affect the growth of agricultural crops. Furthermore, excessive irrigation may waste water, and may increase the irrigation cost paid by a crop owner.